warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue/Main article
}} 200px |image2=BK-SS-1.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Dan JolleyRevealed on the title page |artist=James L. Barry |cover designer=Louis Csontos |publish date=5 July 2011Revealed on Amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 9780062008367 |editions=Paperback |summary=SkyClan is doing well after the events of SkyClan's Destiny, and Leafstar is now raising a family of her own. But, when she and her kits are captured by an elderly Twoleg, she has no choice but to accept help from a kittypet. Will she accept the help or are she and her kits destined to become kittypets themselves? |preceded=''Dawn'' |followed=''Starlight'' }} The Rescue is the first book in the SkyClan and the Stranger arc. The blurb :Newleaf is coming, and Leafstar is proud to see SkyClan thriving under her leadership. The woods are brimming with prey, the warriors den is full, and Leafstar is expecting kits of her own. But a stranger is lurking near SkyClan’s territory, and Leafstar’s newborn kits—and the rest of the young Clan—could be in serious danger. The praise :"Based off of the "Warriors" book series, Erin Hunter takes on a manga approach to provide extra background stories and exciting new adventures. Leafstar, the leader of the Skyclan, has become confident in her clan. As leader she sees those around her as dedicated, strong, and ready to take on any unseen obstacle. New changes are coming to the Skyclan as Leafstar awaits her first litter of kittens but an uneasiness sweeps over the leader of the warriors when she finds a group of her apprentices with a stranger. This stranger brings about a test to the clan as how strong they are as one and if they can withstand the harmful things outside their peaceful home. This manga brings about a storyline that is independent from the Warriors books but full of adventure. Readers are able to grasp the plot easily, becoming comfortable with the characters instantly, while the artwork supports the story in a very basic way." ::::::::::-Barnes and Noble Editorial ReviewRevealed on Barnes & Nobles website Detailed plot description :Leafstar is hunting in the woods with her mate, Billystorm. She is expecting his kits. Leafstar explains that Billystorm is a daylight warrior, and that he is a kittypet who spends the day with SkyClan, but goes home to his Twolegs at night. :Leafstar and Billystorm look down into the SkyClan camp. Rabbitleap is showing the apprentices, Birdpaw, Sandypaw and Honeypaw, how to jump like SkyClan cats. This annoys Lichenfur, one of the Clan elders, saying they are cats, not rabbits. Waspwhisker retorts that the apprentices' skill is something to be proud of, and Leafstar is glad some cat stood up to Lichenfur. :Birdpaw hurts her eye from falling off of one of the rocks while training. Rabbitleap gets scolded by Clovertail for not watching her more carefully. Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, comes out of her den, and says that it is only a simple scrape. :One of the patrols returns with news that a fox was scented inside the territory. It is stated that Ebonyclaw came up with the idea of bending sticks to mark how far the scent came into the territory. Sharpclaw is impressed, saying that not even he could come up with that. :Leafstar and Billystorm enter campthe camp. Echosong scolds Leafstar for leaving camp, and says that she should stay in her den until the kits are born. :Clovertail gives Leafstar advice about having kits. While eating with Clovertail and Echosong, Leafstar sees Sharpclaw about to leave camp with Cherrytail, and asks if he is going to check on the fox. Sharpclaw uncomfortably says he and Cherrytail had wanted go go on a walk, but says they could pass through that area. After leaving, Leafstar asks Echosong and Clovertail if they thought Sharpclaw and Cherrytail had been acting weird. Clovertail explains that it's obvious Cherrytail and Sharpclaw have taken a liking to one another, and there might be more kits in SkyClan soon. :That night, Leafstar has a nightmare about losing her kits. She sees the rest of SkyClan calling out her name for help while she is running after her kits. Leafstar is torn between helping SkyClan and saving her kits. Billystorm's arrival awakes Leafstar from her dream. :Leafstar suspects that something is not right when she catches some apprentices straying over the border and eating while on patrol. She discovers that the apprentices have been taking food and medical help from an elderly female Twoleg. Leafstar tells them to go back to camp. Soon after, Leafstar starts kitting, and she gives birth to two she-cats and one tom. :The Twoleg soon comes to the SkyClan camp in search of Leafstar, as she is concerned for her safety. When one of Leafstar's kits falls out of the nursery, she goes to retrieve the kit, but is picked up by the Twoleg. The Twoleg takes both Leafstar and her kits to watch over them. :When she is trapped in the house, she meets a kittypet named Harry. He asks about life in the Clans , and is generally curious about SkyClan. Her Clanmates soon rescue her, and Harry helps to carry one of the kits. Leafstar calls a meeting, and explains that this is a good lesson for why no cat should take food from Twolegs. Leafstar names her kits Firekit, Stormkit and Harrykit, after Firestar, Sandstorm, and Harry, respectively. Afterward, Harry reveals his real name to be Sol, and he joins SkyClan with Leafstar's permission. Trivia *The cat on the cover is strongly suggested to be Leafstar. *It should be noted that while this book is referred to as 'manga', it is not, as it did not originate in Japan and was not drawn by Japanese mangaka.Information from wikipedia.org Publication history *''The Rescue'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 5 July 2011Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Спасение'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 2014Revealed on OLMA Media Group website See also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside Notes and references de:Die Rettung/Allgemein Category:Book article pages